Candies
by KindestHuntress
Summary: Porque alguns doces não são feitos só de açúcar. E a professora de Transfigurações provaria um desses, a pedido de seu melhor amigo. MMAD for McDiwa's B-Day!


**Disclaimer**: Não criei doces famosos tampouco bruxos famosos e poderosos. Ideia adaptada para o universo de HP ao assistir 7x09 de _House_, "More Than Life", com meu Jimmy comentando que o excesso de doces não causa agitação: "Essa história de muito doce é um mito. [...] Que foi? São pesquisas", rebatendo o comentário magnífico da vovó Arlene (minha, só minha) sobre Rach, frutas e "pentelhice".

**X.x.x.x.x 1 - Would you like a candy?**

Gotas de limão. Penas de açúcar. Sapos de chocolate. Mais gotas de limão. Pirulitos. Acidinhas. Mais e mais gotas de limão.

O homem não _parava_ de comer doces, sentado em sua confortável cadeira no escritório do diretor. McGonagall sabia muitíssimo bem que ele só comia tanto assim quando tinha algo verdadeiramente o incomodando, o que não era tão comum quanto parecia.

A Professora de Transfigurações se levantou da cadeira em frente a lareira e seguiu em direção ao amigo, preocupada com seu exagero nos doces. Só houve uma vez que ela presenciou um ataque desses e havia sido bem problemático, levando o pobre e açucarado mago até a Ala Hospitalar para passar alguns dias (_irritantes_ tanto para Dumbledore quanto para Pomfrey, que teve que aguentar suas reclamações e eternos pedidos para que fosse liberado) em observação.

- Albus? - Chamou Minerva, olhando para ele por cima dos óculos quadrados. Cruzou as mãos em frente ao corpo, séria.

Ele simplesmente não respondeu, olhando fixamente para a manhã ensolarada de domingo, pondo um doce diferente na boca a cada cinco segundos. A ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas parecia querer ser permanente, tanto quanto a variedade de manchas coloridas na barba prateada perto dos lábios. Tamanho desleixo estava começando a aborrecer a amiga escocesa, tanto que sua boca começava a formar a fina linha que era característica quando se aborrecia.

- Albus? - Ela estalou os dedos na frente do rosto dele, querendo que ele prestasse atenção - Albus!

Dumbledore então percebeu que não estava sozinho e tomou um susto. Seu pote de doces (pela metade), que até então estava bem preso em um abraço de urso no peito, foi jogado para o alto, seguido de uma pequena chuva de papéis coloridos e bombons na cabeça de Dumbledore e alguns outros em cima de McGonagall. A professora bufou irritada e começou a tirar os embrulhos de seus cabelos e roupas, franzindo a boca.

- Albus. - Falou ela pausadamente, em uma falsa calma - Posso falar com você um segundo?

- Claro, Minerva. - Disse o diretor, corando um pouco ao tirar os doces presos na barba clara e longa.

Ele assistiu os movimentos da bruxa ao tirar as embalagens da roupa e de cima da mesa, notando que ela abria ligeiramente a boca como se estivesse resmungando. Sem se dar conta de que estava sendo observada, Minerva arqueou uma sobrancelha ao encontrar um doce na gola de seu vestido verde, reconhecendo imediatamente como uma Acidinha. Albus a viu sorrir de canto, antes que ela voltasse seu olhar para ele e pusesse as mãos no quadril, olhando-o com desaprovação.

- O que está havendo? Você só come tanto assim quando está preocupado. Há algo em que eu possa ajudar? - Perguntou a Professora de Transfigurações, sentando na cadeira em frente ao amigo, amenizando a expressão e a voz.

Os quadros estavam estranhamente quietos, tanto que a morena virou seu olhar para a parede, notando que não havia nenhum ex-diretor ou diretora dormindo ou _fingindo_ dormir. Simplesmente não estavam lá, o que deixou McGonagall ainda mais preocupada.

- Onde está Armando, Albus? Aliás, onde estão todos os ex-diretores? - Voltou a olhar para o mago e o flagrou de ombros caídos, olhar vazio, e com outro doce em direção à boca. Minerva saltou da cadeira, pegando o bombom antes que ele pudesse comê-lo.

- Minerva! - Exclamou Dumbledore, surpreso, vendo-a pegar a varinha das vestes e convocar o pote que antes tinha todos os doces.

- Você sabe que passará mal com todos eles, - Começou McGonagall, fazendo um aceno com a varinha para que em seguida vários doces espalhados pela sala flutuassem até o pote recém-convocado - Não se esqueça do acontecido há alguns anos. Poppy não ficará nada contente em ter que cuidar de um homem crescido que sabe muito bem o que não deve fazer!

Dumbledore abriu minimamente a boca, no exato momento em que McGonagall levantou a varinha novamente, determinada. Ainda possuia poucas embalagens no cabelo, e outras poucas nas dobras das roupas, mas não tinha consciência delas.

- Podemos muito bem resolver juntos, seja lá o que estiver lhe preocupando, por isso mesmo estou segura que você não precisa de uma passagem grátis para a Ala Hospitalar.

Minerva apontou para o pote, pronta para dar um fim nos preciosos doces do amigo, mas suas sobrancelhas se juntaram na mesma hora. Ela pulou para trás, repentinamente assutada, encarando Dumbledore como que estivesse pedindo a ajuda dele.

- Ah! - Começou a gritar, metendo a mão no decote, ao mesmo tempo que recuava ainda mais - Tem alguma coisa se mexendo dentro de minhas roupas! Me ajude! Ah!

Dumbledore piscou algumas vezes, antes de perceber que deveria ajudá-la. Andou rapidamente até McGonagall, vendo-a tentar tirar o que quer que estivesse dentro do vestido pelo decote. Ele fez gestos com a mão, não sabendo como poderia ajudar. Enfiar a mão no decote de sua amiga não era o recomendado pela ética, tampouco pela razão.

- Minerva! O que devo fazer?! - Perguntou exaltado, gesticulando bastante.

- Não se-! Ah, meu Deus, está descendo! Ah! Rápido, faça alguma coisa! - Disse a professora assustada, sem conseguir pegar a "coisa" dentro de suas roupas.

- Não acha melhor...?

- O quê?

- Tirar o vestido? - Minerva parou de se debater e olhou para ele, momentaneamente esquecida do real motivo da sugestão.

Dumbledore só percebeu o que poderia significar quando notou a incredulidade no rosto dela. Os óculos quadrados despencaram alguns centímetros do nariz fino e reto da escocesa.

- Como?

- Para poder tirar esse... Inseto? Vamos, deixe-me abrir, ele pode picar você. - Ele se adiantou e se colocou atrás dela, tropeçando na túnica, devido o afobamento - Não se preocupe, não verei nada.

Minerva olhou para cima, ponderando, até que sentiu cócegas na barriga e riu brevemente, voltando a ficar séria logo depois. Aceitou a ideia, ainda que não estivesse totalmente de acordo, por achar que ele acabaria por ver algo, mesmo que fosse de sua total confiança. Afinal era seu chefe, amigo a pessoa mais confiável que havia conhecido.

- Está certo, Albus. Essa... Coisa... Não para de se mexer... Ai... Está descendo mais! - McGonagall deu um passo para trás, assustada, esbarrando em Dumbledore.

O diretor recuou também, mas tropeçou, batendo a cabeça na parede que já estava perto dos dois. Minerva pôs as mãos na boca, escandalizada, virando para ver como ele estava. Albus sorriu, para mostrar que estava bem, mas gemeu ao encostar os dedos na parte machucada de sua cabeça. Ela estendeu a mão para se certificar que ele estava bem, mas Albus dispensou a ajuda, sorrindo para ela. Se levantou rapidamente, estufando o peito.

- Vê? Estou forte como um cavalo. Não precisa se preocupar. - Disse ele, piscando para ela.

Minerva cobriu o riso, voltando a ficar de costas, para que ele pudesse abrir o zíper. Começou a bater o pé, nervosa, segurando a parte da frente do vestido para não cair, fitando o teto da sala.

- E então? - Ele puxou conversa, distraído, sem conseguir abrir a roupa de Minerva - Como está tudo?

Ela estranhou o rumo da conversa, considerando os leves puxões dele para tentar abrir o zíper, mas decidiu responder superficialmente. Virou o rosto, numa tentativa de ver Albus, mas não conseguiu, embora permitisse que o diretor visse o lado esquerdo do rosto dela. Ligeiramente corado, uma sugestão de sorriso nos lábios levantando as bochechas.

- Ah, Albus, estou levemente entristecida com a suposta comemoração que haverá semana que vem. - McGonagall suspirou, voltando seu olhar à mesa e aos doces.

- Como assim? - Mais puxões e o diretor não conseguiu abrir o vestido, ficando um pouco aborrecido.

- Albus, não pense que me engana, sei sobre a festa de Pomona e Poppy para comemorar meu aniversário.

Dumbledore parou por um momento, arqueando uma sobrancelha. A surpresa foi arruinada pela sagacidade da professora, mas como ela havia descoberto? O diretor tinha certeza absoluta de que o segredo era total, então resolveu mudar de assunto para não denunciar e acabar de vez com tanto empenho de semanas.

- Minerva, esse zíper está com defeito; não consigo abrir. Talvez se você...

- Se eu...?

- Se você se curvar um pouco... Olhe, segure o corrimão da escada, terei que fazer força para abrir.

McGonagall fez uma careta ao seguir para o lugar indicado porque pressentia o desastre se aproximando vagarosamente, subindo pelas paredes e sufocando seu otimismo figurativo de que tudo terminaria bem. Agarrou o corrimão de ferro com força, como Dumbledore havia pedido, e olhou para cima ao se curvar, já nervosa.

- Pronta? - Perguntou ele, trêmulo.

- Claro, vamos logo com isso. Esse inseto está quieto, mas não sei por quanto tempo.

Antes que o diretor da escola pudesse abrir o zíper e a professora pudesse sair da posição sugestiva, ambos estavam perto da porta dos aposentos de Dumbledore, o que os deixou em uma situação inusitada ao ouvirem a voz gélida.

- Mas o que raios está acontecendo aqui?

Ambos olharam para a porta e, constrangidos, notaram Severus Snape os observando. Sua expressão usualmente fria estava modificada em uma máscara de surpresa e desagrado.

- Severus! - Exclamou Minerva, nervosa, ficando ereta. Alisou as vestes enquanto corava até o último fio de cabelo.

O diretor pigarreou, afastando-se da professora como se assim comprovasse que não estava acontecendo nada.

- A que devo a honra da ilustre visita do professor de Poções? - Perguntou Albus, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Vim apenas comentar o péssimo desempenho de uma turma inteira do quinto ano, mas vejo que estavam ocupados. - Snape virou-se e seguiu porta afora, fazendo força para não rir.

- Espere! Não é o que está pensando! - Minerva adiantou-se para falar com ele, mas antes que continuasse, Snape já havia saído, deixando que McGonagall falasse com a porta - Severus!

A professora ainda tentou chamá-lo para voltar à sala, mas ele já havia ido embora e estava longe de suas vistas. Minerva voltou a passos rápidos para a sala do diretor e o encontrou rindo muito enfaticamente.

- Do que está rindo, Albus? Isso realmente não é engraçado!

- Minerva, - Dumbledore ainda riu mais um pouco - Você ainda está sentindo o inseto dentro de suas roupas?

Surpresa pela pergunta, ela tocou na barriga por cima das roupas, constatando que não havia nenhum inseto ou qualquer coisa que estivesse incomodando anteriormente.

- Hm... Não...

- É porque seu inseto misterioso está aqui. Caiu enquanto você corria para chamar Snape.

E estendeu a mão para que ela pudesse verificar. McGonagall aproximou-se com cuidado, notando que seu amigo ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Quando pôde ver seu "inseto", pôs a mão sobre a boca, completamente surpresa.

- Albus, tem certeza que era isso?

- Absoluta, minha cara. Vi quando caiu de... - Ele pigarreou de novo, sem jeito - Quando caiu de seu vestido.

Em sua mão estava um embrulhinho pequeno e vermelho.

- Um caramelo, quem diria! - Exclamou Minerva, agora rindo ao pegar o doce da mão de Albus - Tanto desespero desnecessário!

Mas, ao encostar sua mão na de Albus, acabou por deixá-la ali mesmo, pois o diretor a segurou e a fez se aproximar dele.

- O que está fazendo? - Perguntou ela, sentindo uma das mãos dele pousar em sua cintura. E então estavam dançando sem música.

- Dançando, não é óbvio? - Respondeu olhando para os olhos esmeralda.

- Sim, mas... Por que agora?

- Eu não sei... De repente quis tê-la em meus braços... - Dumbledore se calou, evitando olhá-la.

- Só isso?

- Haveria algo mais?

E como se a coragem que sempre se fez presente nas atitudes da professora viesse à tona, Minerva respondeu:

- Sabe, seria bom. Quero dizer... Seria mais do que dançar com sua amiga.

- E é. - Dumbledore finalmente voltou seu rostou para ela e fez o que estava planejando há anos. Ele a beijou.

X.x.x

- O que estava lhe preocupando tanto, Albus? - Perguntou Minerva, repentinamente curiosa.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, colocando uma mecha de cabelo negro atrás da orelha. Albus abaixou a cabeça, corando bastante. Sorriu tímido antes de olhar novamente para a professora.

- Eu não sabia o que dar de presente para você. A semana inteira pensei em alternativas, mas eram todas muito superficiais e...

- E...? - McGonagall esboçou um sorriso, incentivando o... Amigo... A continuar.

- Acho que já tenho o presente perfeito.

Ele se levantou, olhando sapeca para ela e abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha. Retirou um pote parecido com o que continha doces, e voltou a falar com ela, que terminava de amarrar as botas.

- Minerva...? Você gostaria de um doce?

A bruxa sorriu, seguindo em direção ao mago. Parou na frente dele, ainda sorrindo largamente. Tocou o rosto dele com carinho, fitando os olhos azuis claros com intensidade. Por fim, ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou com muito amor.

- Eu já tenho um. Não preciso de mais nada.

X.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: T-T Albus, por que tão diwo? Por que tão doce? Por que tão longe de mim? Apaixonante, seu lindão, vamos casar. Minerva, pode vir também, tem Ally para todos e todas s2

Happy Birthday, Minnie! Special for you, my scottish goddess of transfiguration! (Um pouco tarde, mas tive problemas com minha internet).


End file.
